La faiblesse d'un loup
by Naevaa
Summary: OS. Quand Stiles entre dans sa chambre, il ne s'imagine alors pas que la conversation qu'il va avoir changera tous entre lui et le loup garou. Mais Stiles a toujours été quelqu'un de déterminer. Et il ne compte pas se laisser faire si facilement.


Avant même que Stiles n'est refermé la porte de sa chambre, il savait d'ors et déjà que quelque chose était anormale.

D'abord, sa fenêtre était fermée. Et depuis un certain moment – à savoir depuis que son meilleur ami était devenu un lycanthrope, il avait prît l'habitude _d'oublier_ de la fermer.

Le shérif n'étant pas à la maison, cela signifiait qu'une toute autre personne s'était introduite ici.

Lâchant enfin la poignée de la porte close, il inspirait pour se donner du courage, et alors qu'il se retournait pour affronter l'intrus, on le plaquait brutalement contre le bois.

Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose …

- Derek ?

Le loup en face de lui avait les yeux rouges et Stiles était loin d'en être rassuré. Il avait envie de reculer, mais son dos était déjà contre le bois, et il ne pouvait amorcer aucun geste.

Malgré la panique qui commençait à s'emparer de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler, en parfait hyperactif qu'il était.

- Si tu voulais tant que ça me plaquer contre quelque chose sans raison connue alors tu pouvais attendre dans …

Il s'interrompait en regardant sa pendule par-dessus l'épaule du loup.

- Dans une ou deux heures à l'entraînement. Etant donné que j'allais m'y rendre. Mais là je dois t'avouer que tu me fais hésiter. Est-ce que tu viens me chercher parce que l'entraînement est avancé ? Je ne serais pas contre un petit tour dans ta camaro. Plutôt pas mal comme voiture. Rien à voir avec ma Jeep. Et puis réponds-moi, bordel !

L'Alpha relâchait sa prise sur lui, sans pour autant s'éloigner.

- Derek ?

Celui-ci semblait revenir de ses lointaines pensées à l'entente de son prénom. Il regardait à présent l'ados de ses yeux bleu, avant de reculer de deux pas.

- Ne viens pas, Stiles.

Le plus jeune fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas là où Derek voulait en venir.

- Pardon ?

- À l'entraînement. Ne viens pas.

Le fils du shérif gonflait ses joues avant de souffler.

- OK, heu … C'est toi qui m'as dit de venir, la dernière fois.

- Je sais. Mais là je parle de manière général. Ne viens pas. Ne viens _plus_.

Stiles quittait enfin son appui contre la porte et s'approchait du lycanthrope.

- OK, vas-y ! Dis-moi quel est le problème !

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Stiles. Je veux juste …

Il fermait les yeux, comme s'il s'en voulait déjà de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Tu perturbes les entraînements.

Et en effet, la réaction ne se faisait pas attendre.

- Quoi ?! Alors ça, c'est la pire excuse que je n'ai jamais entendue ! Je ne perturbe pas plus les entraînements que Jackson qui se plaint à longueur de temps, ou que le portable de Scott qui sonne toutes les trois minutes parce que Allison lui envoi sans arrêt des messages ! Je ne gêne personne !

Le loup s'approchait de la fenêtre et l'ouvrait.

- Hey ! Derek ! Ne pars pas comme ça !

- Tu n'as rien à faire là-bas, Stiles. Tu n'es d'aucune utilité.

Les mots de l'Alpha lui faisaient plus mal que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé.

- Ah, c'est comme ça, Derek ?

- Oui, c'est comme ça, Stiles.

- Alors vas crever dans une piscine.

Le lycanthrope grognait en fermant les yeux. Stiles rendait toujours les choses encore plus difficile.

- J'essaie de te sauver la mise.

- En enfermant ta stupide odeur de loup garou dans ma chambre ? Bravo le génie. Je suis sûr que si une meute d'Alpha vient ici, ils ne feront même pas le lien entre nous. Oh ! Et c'est un sarcasme.

Derek levait les yeux au ciel avant de s'apprêter à sortir.

- Attends ! Je n'en ai pas fini !

- Moi, si.

- Sauf que ça n'est pas _que_ quand toi tu veux, Derek. Je sais que tu caches quelque chose.

L'hyperactif commençait à faire les cents pas. Il allait sans doute se lancer dans une grande réflexion, et Derek en avait déjà mal de tête.

- Déjà, pourquoi venir ici _juste_ pour me dire ça ? Un message suffisait ! Et puis la fenêtre ! La fenêtre Derek ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fermé ! Tu comptais me tuer et puis finalement tu abandonnes l'idée ? Je te fais pitié, c'est ça ?

Le loup décidait d'ignorer la dernière remarque tellement elle était absurde.

- Si je t'avais envoyé un message, Stiles, tu aurais débarqué dans la seconde pour avoir une explication.

- Écoutez-le, qu'il est drôle !

Stiles s'arrêtait et croisait les bras sur son torse.

- Alors du coup, tu viens ici directement et devines quoi ? Je n'ai toujours pas d'explication ! Astucieux, vraiment ! Hors ! Tu aurais très bien pu envoyé Scott ! Ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs – sauf Jackson, pitié ! Alors j'en déduis que les autres ne sont pas au courant de ta visite. Sinon, tu ne te serais sûrement pas déplacé pour moi. Enfin pas pour ça.

- Tu as fini ?

Le plus jeune lui faisait les gros yeux en écartant les bras, horrifié par le peu de réaction de son visiteur.

- Non !

- Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, Stiles.

- Wow, tu rigoles, j'espère ? Tu viens pour me dire de ne plus venir voir la meute et la seule explication que tu me donnes, c'est que je perturbe les autres ! Comment oses-tu me dire que tu n'as pas tout ton temps ?

- Cette conversation tourne en rond.

- Parce que tu ne me dis pas les vraies raisons !

Le loup venait se placer en face de Stiles avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Stiles en était déconcerté un moment. Le loup paraissait faible.

Et puis comment Derek pouvait-il lui balancer de telle chose naturellement, lui qui courrait tellement de risque juste pour les joli yeux du loup et de sa meute.

- D'accord. Je vais te dire une seule et unique chose. Et quand je te l'aurais dites, je ne veux pas que tu répondes. Je partirais en suite, et tu ne viendras plus aux entraînements.

- Est-ce que tu essayes de m'hypnotiser ?

- Stiles !

- OK, OK ! Tu me dis. Je ne réponds pas. Tu t'en vas. Je ne viens plus.

- Bien.

L'Alpha fermait un instant les yeux avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

- Tu me perturbes _moi_, Stiles.

Même s'il l'aurait voulu, l'ados ne pouvait répondre, tellement il était abasourdi par cette explication sans queue ni tête.

Et quand il revenait à la réalité, comprenant le sens caché des paroles de Derek, celui-ci était parti, laissant comme seule trace de son passage la fenêtre ouverte et les rideaux volants.

Stiles n'avait plus qu'une envie : se rendre à l'entraînement.

Mais juste pour Derek, il allait rester ici. Parce que même s'il était un humain hyperactif chiant, perturbant et bavard, il avait une confiance aveugle en Derek. Alors il ne pouvait que l'écouter. Par respect envers le loup, l'Alpha. Mais pour une raison bien plus forte dans son cœur envers Derek. Juste Derek.

* * *

><p>Stiles avait réussi à obéir à Derek pendant un mois. Un mois durant, il n'avait pas mît un seul pied à l'entraînement, ni même chez Derek. Il ne voyait ses amis qu'au lycée, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait permit de tenir si longtemps.<p>

En fait, il se fichait pas mal d'aller ou non à l'entraînement. Mais ne plus avoir _aucune_ nouvelle de l'Alpha, ça, ça le mettait réellement hors de lui.

Un mois plus tôt, Derek lui avait avoué ses sentiments. À sa façon. En même temps qu'il lui avait interdit de venir aux entraînements.

Et depuis, le calme plat. Pas même une réponse à ses nombreux messages. Même quand il avait envoyé qu'il s'apprêtait à venir à l'entraînement malgré l'interdiction, Derek n'avait pas répondu.

Peut-être avait-il changé de numéro ?

Inutile de se voiler la face. Derek l'évitait.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il était actuellement devant le manoir des Hale, sans avoir envoyé de message. Sans même avoir prévenu Scott. En fait, lui-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait juste suivi ses pulsions son envie de voir Derek.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

Isaac le regardait un instant avant de le contourner.

- Salut Stiles.

Celui-ci se retournait vers le bêta en lui lançant un regard incrédule.

- Tu ne me demandes même pas ce que je fais là ?

- Tu viens voir Derek.

- Mais comment sais-tu ça, toi, d'abord ?

Le loup haussait nonchalamment les épaules avant de s'en aller.

Stiles n'attendait donc pas plus longtemps et entrait par la porte qui lui avait été laissé grande ouverte.

- Derek ?

Le manoir semblait vide. Bien trop vide pour que ce ne soit le cas.

- Derek, je sais que tu es là !

- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt !

La voix féminine était proche de lui, et une belle blonde apparaissait presque aussitôt devant ses yeux.

- Erika ?

- Il est d'une humeur massacrante depuis que tu ne viens plus. Il était temps que tu ramènes tes fesses, si tu veux mon avis.

Stiles lâchait un rire étouffé.

- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de ne plus venir !

- Et depuis quand tu obéis aux ordres de Derek ?

- Ça c'est une bonne question … Il est ici ?

La jeune louve regardait autour d'elle.

- Il est quelque part dans le manoir. Mais où ? Tu devrais l'attendre sur le canapé. Il ne va pas résister si longtemps à venir te voir !

- Tu sembles oublier que l'on ne s'entend pas si bien, lui et moi.

Une étincelle d'amusement apparaissait dans les yeux de la blonde.

- Je t'en pris, pas à moi, Stiles. Pas à moi.

Elle le contournait et allait jusqu'à la porte.

- Je vais voir Boyd.

La phrase devait être adressé à l'Alpha, et Stiles ne répondait pas, allant s'asseoir dans le canapé comme le lui avait conseillé la louve.

Il soupirait en regardant l'entrée du salon.

- À nous deux, Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Stiles ?

L'hyperactif sursautait et poussait un cri peu masculin en découvrant le loup debout juste devant lui.

Il fermait les yeux en posant une main sur son cœur, se calmant finalement face aux deux yeux bleus.

- Je venais voir mon loup préféré, quelle question !

Il rouvrait les yeux, découvrant le visage trop inexpressif du loup. Il remarquait cependant sa mâchoire contractée. Ça allait chauffer.

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté, Stiles.

- Excuses-moi, mais ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si tu répondais _au moins_ à mes massages ! Aucune nouvelle ! Nada ! Même pas une toute petite visite dans ma chambre !

- Je n'ai aucune raison de te donner de mes nouvelles. Et si tu en voulais vraiment, tu n'avais qu'à en demander à Scott.

- Chaque fois que je lui en demande, il me regarde sérieusement en me disant « _mais on s'en fiche, de Derek !_ » Et il se remet à parler d'Allison.

- Tu pouvais en demander aux autres.

- Merde, Derek, ce n'est pas pareil !

Le loup l'ignorait et prenait sa veste.

- Hey ! Tu ne vas pas partir, quand même ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

L'ados s'interposait entre l'entrée et le loup, bien déterminé à continuer cette conversation.

- Je viens pour te voir !

- Alors que je t'avais dit de ne plus le faire.

- Parce que je te perturbe ?

Il n'attendait pas réellement de réponse à sa question et il se contentait de ravaler un rire avant de continuer.

- Je t'en pris, Derek. Est-ce une raison suffisante ?

Les épaules du loup s'affaissaient alors que son regard sur le plus jeune s'assombrissait.

- Tu me rends faible, Stiles. Et en tant qu'Alpha, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

L'hyperactif fermait les yeux.

- Tout le monde a le droit à ses moments de faiblesses.

- Pas moi. Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- La dernière fois que je me suis laissé être quelqu'un de faible, ma maison et ma famille a fini brûlé.

- Parce que Kate Argent n'était qu'une détraquée.

Il rouvrait les yeux et plongeait dans le regard de Derek. Il savait que le loup avait raison. Rien qu'à cet instant, Derek paraissait plus faible. _Trop _faible. Mais s'il apprenait à accepter cette faiblesse, alors elle deviendrait une puissance redoutable.

Stiles prenait son courage à deux mains et se laissait tomber contre le torse de l'Alpha, lui enserrant la taille de ses bras.

Bon sang. Il se sentait tellement à sa place, ici.

- Fais-moi confiance.

- J'aimerais vraiment, Stiles.

- Alors arrête de lutter.

- Si je cède, alors tu seras en danger. Tous ceux qui en on après moi s'en prendront automatiquement à toi.

- Je suis déjà habitué à tous cela.

- Et ton père ! Ton père, Stiles ! Il croit que je suis un meurtrier !

- Il me croira, _moi_.

- Je t'en pris …

Stiles resserrait son étreinte.

- Moi, je te supplie, Derek …

L'Alpha restait silencieux.

- Je t'en supplie …

Il en était à supplier Derek. Le supplier de l'accepter, lui, alors qu'ils ne savaient que se disputer.

Lui-même ne savait pas où ça allait les mener. Mais durant le mois qui s'était écoulé, si Stiles avait bien comprit quelque chose, c'était qu'il avait besoin de Derek en permanence. Besoin de savoir que l'Alpha serait avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et c'était tellement puissant, que oui, ça en devenait une faiblesse. Mais ils devaient se battre, tous les deux, côtes à côtes pour devenir plus fort.

Stiles eut du mal à le croire quand les deux bras de Derek répondirent à son étreinte.

- Stiles … Je vais très certainement te faire du mal, à un moment donné.

- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

L'Alpha grognait pour la forme, mais Stiles savait qu'il avait gagné.

Et puis de toute façon, qu'était un Stiles sans un Derek, et un Derek sans un Stiles ? Rien. Et leur douce étreinte le leur prouvé parfaitement.

- Derek ?

- Pourquoi tu ne te tais jamais, Stiles ?, murmurait le plus âgé des deux, appréciant l'étreinte, le nez dans les cheveux de l'hyperactif.

- Je pensais juste qu'on allait devoir s'embrasser. C'est complètement bizarre mais ça ne me déplait pas. T'en penses quoi ?

L'Alpha s'éloignait en grognant.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

L'ados venait encore de gâcher un beau moment.

Stiles devrait être patient, sur ce coup là. Mais Derek le savait : un jour, il lui donnerait ses lèvres. Il lui donnerait tout.


End file.
